Talk:Smells Like Teen Spirit/@comment-24712996-20140821142957
It's pretty obvious that Miles lacks proper guidance in his life, a loving yet firm hand helping him through his emotional outbursts, and I think the person to possibly provide him with that would be Grace. Yes, Grace. Before you roll your eyes just consider this: she's a strong, independent young woman who calls out B.S and does what she wants whilst he's a rich boy with major complexity issues who messes up on a regular basis. They sound like complete opposite, right? Well, that's kind of the best part. Grace is very different to Maya and that's not a bad thing, they have completely different powerful personalities yet they're both strong women in their own ways. She would have no problem calling Miles out in his shit just like Maya, but I feel she wouldn't as quickly make assumptions about his intentions once she really got to know him: she'd analyse his motives and then make a decision with all the facts before deciding what to do next. Grace would probably explain to him DETAIL just why he's acting like a fool, but she'd be all cool with her laid back attitude that he wouldn't feel like he's being lectured. I also think Grace would stand up for Miles in a way we haven't seen before with other characters. For example, Maya, Winston and many other characters have seen how terribly Miles has been treated by his father, but none have known how best to confront it. Whereas Grace would most likely give Mr Hollingsworth the evil eye and put him in his place with carefully thought out words because she's very clear on where she stands and doesn't mind others knowing - she went out of her way to find out who attacked Zoe and voiced her outrage when she felt Zigmund was slut-shaming. She knows who she is and Miles needs someone who comfortable enough in themselves to show him that you can be enough even if you don't fit into how others would like you to be. And I think Miles could bring out a side to her we haven't seen yet. He'd be all playful and she'd be calling him out on it in a very teasing way and they'd be all cutesy together yet still true to themselves. Plus, just imagine Miles trying to be all smooth and flirtatious and Grace just turning him into a bumbling fool? SO FUNNY. And the reaction of Miles' parents as Grace's outspoken nature isn't what they'd expect? Priceless. Of course, they should wait until Maya and Miles have been broken up and appropriate amount of time and make sure she's cool with it, but I think they're so different that they may just work. I know, I know, they haven't had much interaction, but I just think it would be really interesting. Even if they were to end up as really good friends would be fun to watch. And you just know Grace would tell Miles he needs new shirts, too. And no-one agrees.